Fallin' on the Dance Floor
by ChuckleBunny
Summary: Kairi just wanted a movie and popcorn, but Namine wanted her to get out of the house.  There's also something else Namine wanted for Kairi at the dance club.  Songfic Oneshot.  SoraxKairi :D  beta'd by my best friend djp0546 :D prev titled Remember?


**Hey guys! So thanks to some great reviews, I felt a little more confident in writing some more XD. I was driving in my car and heard this song on the radio. And thus, I was inspired to write a songfic. Please, please, please do us both a favor and look up "DJ Got Us Fallin' in Love Again" by Usher. Takes place a bit after high school. Italics are flashbacks :D. I don't own the song ;P Enjoy guys, my oneshot songfic**

**

* * *

**

Friday night.

In Kairi's words, it was "Zen Night," a night to relieve the stress of the week, sit down in front of the TV, and pig out to popcorn and movies. However, to Naminé, while Friday night was definitely a night to relax, it wasn't a night to veg out on the couch. In Naminé's words, it was "Party Night."

Kairi already had her favorite movie in the DVD player, and all that was left was the popcorn. She went to the kitchen and opened her pantry. Her mother had rearranged everything, so Kairi had to pull out and push back in shelves to find the box of popcorn packets. The thumping noises the drawers made when they closed brought flashes of a certain night to her mind…

She opened the second drawer and the smell of her mother's hip rose tea filled her nose. Nope, not there. THUMP.

_A boy with spiky brown hair, bent over a bouquet of roses, frozen in shock. He blushed furiously and stood up straight, facing another direction. But his eyes continuously peeked at her._

THUMP. THUMP. Not in the third or fourth drawer. Please, please let there be popcorn…

_He was inches away and Kairi just looked up at him. Quickly and swiftly, he placed a soft peck on her lips. Before Kairi could register anything, he sprinted down the street. It was that boy from school. She heard he was moving away, even though he was here for barely a year. What was his name again?_

YES! THERE IS A GOD! Kairi skipped to the microwave.

She heard a knock on her door. She put down the bag of unpopped popcorn kernels and went to open the front door. She found Naminé on the other side.

"Hey, Kai!" she exclaimed. Kairi surveyed her best friend. Naminé wore a silver headband in her light blonde hair, a light blue tube top, and white pants. Pretty glammed up, Kairi thought, until – Oh god… were those…shiny silver platform shoes? Those were the shoes that Naminé always wore to…

"Nam," Kairi sighed, "you know I don't like to party at clubs." She turned and was shutting the door when she heard a THUNK and a loud squeak from outside. Naminé had stuck her leg in the door to prevent Kairi from closing it. Kairi cringed slightly and opened the door to peek at Naminé. She was rubbing her leg and stared at Kairi with intent to murder, but the glare quickly faded into a smile.

"Okay, Kai," she started, lifting her index finger, "one, it's not partying, it's just dancing at the 18 and under club not two blocks into town. Two, I already asked your mom, and she agreed to let you hang with me and sleep over tonight." She finished with a grand flourish. Kairi lifted her eyebrows in shock. Her mother was usually really strict with letting her out of the house at night. Not only that, but Naminé had put in the effort of asking her mother to take her out.

"Um," she replied, stunned, "okay, I guess."

"Perfect!" Naminé cried, clapping her hands. She pushed Kairi aside and headed for the stairs to Kairi's room. This could only mean that she was going to choose Kairi's clothes for the evening. Kairi followed her, but didn't rush. After all, she wasn't going to wear Naminé's clothes…

By the time Kairi reached her room, Naminé had already thrown an outfit onto the bed. Kairi had to admit that Naminé was quite talented with this stuff. It usually took Kairi at least five minutes to choose any kind of outfit from her closet. But she took a closer look at the clothes on the bed, and her jaw dropped.

"Naminé!" she exclaimed. "I can't wear THIS!" She had lied about not wearing Naminé's clothes. Naminé had been able to sniff out the one top she had given Kairi for her birthday, and it wasn't something Kairi was used to wearing. It was a deep red, one shoulder top. The one sleeve had ruffles from the bust to the back, and the stomach part was scrunched up. Kairi had desperately tried to hide that thing deep within the bowels of her closet.

"Oh, but Kaaaaii," Naminé whined, "it'll look so cute on you. That's why I bought it for you!" She had also thrown out a pair of dark skinny jeans and boots. Kairi didn't even remember having these clothes. Maybe Naminé somehow brought them over. What a sneaky little…

After she couldn't take Naminé's incessant whining and pleading anymore, Kairi finally whisked herself into the bathroom and changed. Not that she minded changing in front of Naminé, but she quite honestly had no idea how to put on such a complicated piece of clothing and wasn't in the mood for a reprimanding.

Kairi exited the bathroom to find a bag of her overnight things packed and an impatient Naminé waiting by the door. Kairi quickly grabbed a few essentials (cell phone, eyeliner, deodorant, mints, hairbrush, pepper spray, Aquapod, iPod, leisure book, etc…), stuffed them into her purse, and ran out the door.

* * *

They arrived at the club, but not before throwing Kairi's bag bodily through Naminé's front door. They gained instant access before the long line outside. After all, Naminé's boyfriend was best friends with the club owner. They headed straight for the drink bar to meet up with the owner, a lively red-head laughing heartily with his guests.

"Hey, Axel!" Naminé greeted over the music.

"Blondie!" Axel called, holding his arms out to her. "Right, where's Spikey?" He searched over their heads for someone. He seemed to find him, because he cupped his hands over his mouth and hollered, "OY, ROXAS!" A blond guy turned his head in surprise, but noticed his girlfriend at the bar, and headed over. As he pushed through the crowd, Axel noticed Kairi.

"Ah," he said, "who's this?"

"Oh! So sorry," Naminé apologized, "Kairi, this is Axel. Axel, Kairi." She introduced them just in time for Roxas to arrive. He pecked Naminé on the cheek and greeted Kairi warmly.

"What's up, Kai?" he said, smiling, "Hey, you don't come out much."

Kairi stuck her tongue out at Roxas. "Well, I'm here aren't I?" Roxas laughed at her. Then, he nodded his head toward the DJ table as the MC took the mic.

"You guys ready to get PUMPED UP?" he yelled into the microphone. The MC had brown, gravity defying hair and quite a brilliant stage presence. The crowd seemed to love him. Even Roxas and Axel whooped for him. Kairi looked to Naminé, who smiled at her.

"Remember him?" she asked, pointing to the MC. Kairi looked her, confused. She shook her head and turned her attention back to the stage. The MC put away the mic as the DJ put on a new song. Kairi knew this beat. She had heard it on the radio a few times as she drove around town running errands. Roxas and Naminé went to the dance floor and Axel attended to his guests, leaving Kairi alone at the drink bar.

_**So we back in the club, get that bodies rockin' from side to side, si-side to side.**_

Teens started getting into the beat and crowding the dance floor. Kairi loved the music, and she loved to dance, but she was afraid of stepping into that shark pool…

_**Thank god the week is done, I feel like a zombie gone back to life, ba-back to life.**_

Her body craved movement, and her pulse pumped to the music. So she slowly made her way to the dance floor. The singer changed his voice a little.

_**Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up, no control of my body.**_

Somehow, the crowd seemed to part slightly. She saw a glimpse of spiky brown hair. She then saw a face, the face of the MC. He smiled at her. Kairi found more courage to walk into the crowd, and she found herself walking toward him.

_**Ain't I seen you before? I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes, ey-, ey-**_

As Kairi neared the boy, she couldn't help but feel that she'd seen him before. And his eyes. They were the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. But those ocean blues were so familiar… He held out his hand to her. She looked at it, debating whether or not it was a good idea. Aw, to hell with it. She took his hand, and he quickly pulled her close as the music built up to the fast beat.

_**Cuz baby tonight, that DJ got us fallin' in love again. Yeah, baby tonight, that DJ got us fallin' in love again. **_

Kairi danced to the music, throwing away every bad feeling she had that day. The music was her world, and dancing was her way of living it. But today, there was an addition to that world. The MC boy was matching her every move as she bounced to the beat. Sometimes he would close his eyes, as if feeling the soul of the song, and open them again to look straight at her. Kairi almost found herself falling into those eyes.

_**So dance, dance like it's the last, last night of your life, life, gon' get you right. Cuz baby tonight, that DJ got us fallin' in love again.**_

The boy slipped his hands to her hips, guiding her along his world of music. She wound her arms around his neck, accepting his guidance. They created a new way of living to the music. It felt so natural, so right to be dancing like this, on the same beats to this world. Their faces got close, and Kairi could feel his breath on her face. The warmth was almost intoxicating.

_**Keep downing drinks like there's no tomorrow, there's just right now, now, now, now, now n-now now. Gonna set this roof on fire, gonna burn this motherf-cker down, down, down, dow-down down.**_

It was almost as if she were another person, living another life. Never before had Kairi danced like this, especially with another person. She and the boy were dancing as if they were one. Their steps coordinated, their movements intertwined, and even their hearts beat together to the music. Suddenly, the boy disappeared. Deep in her dancing, Kairi had lost her partner. She tried to hold her panic down as she searched the sea of bodies until she felt a warm chest against her back, and a soft breath down her neck. She smiled, not needing to check who it was. They continued their movements fluidly and smoothly.

_**Hands up, when the music drops we both put our hands up, put your hands on my body.**_

As the song commanded, the entire dance floor put their hands up, pumping to the beat. Then, Kairi felt warm hands sliding down her sides, stopping at her hips. The touch sent pleasant shivers up her spine. She placed her hands on his, feeling their warmth and secure placement.

He suddenly turned her around to face him. He repositioned his hands so they were supporting her back.

_**Swear I've seen you before, I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes, ey- ey- **_

He pushed forward and sent Kairi into a sweeping dip. She closed her eyes and tilted her head, letting him sweep her back and around in a slow half circle. He snapped her up right before the fast beat kicked in.

_**Cuz baby tonight, that DJ got us fallin' in love again. Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us fallin' in love again. So dance, dance like it's the last, last night of your life, life gon' get you right.**_

Kairi threw her head back in laughter. She had never had this much fun on a dance floor before. Usually she'd be in a small circle with Naminé, some friends, and a couple people they'd just met. Kairi could only let go in this small group. Yet now, when it was just her and this boy, she felt herself completely letting go. He figured out everything to her just by dancing with her for a short time. He understood her every move and every intention. She could be herself around him. The thought got her face even warmer than it was right then.

As the music introduced a rap section, she held his arm for his attention, fanned her face, and squeezed off the dance floor. She looked around once she stepped off and saw Roxas and Naminé sitting together by the drink bar. Naminé had a water bottle in her hand, and Kairi discovered how thirsty she was. She also just needed to see some familiar faces. She walked over, fanning herself. Naminé and Roxas laughed at her and Naminé handed Kairi the water bottle. She gulped it down as Naminé said something.

"What?" Kairi yelled over the music.

"I said, do you remember him yet?" Naminé giggled and glanced at Roxas. Kairi threw her hands up and shook her head, gasping in exasperation and exertion. Naminé shook her head, hitting her forehead with her palm. But she looked up when Roxas nudged her and pointed to the dance floor. Naminé saw what caught Roxas's attention and pushed Kairi toward the crowd. Kairi looked and saw the boy, dancing with the crowd, but constantly looking back toward her, smiling.

_**Cuz baby tonight, the DJ got us fallin' in love again. **_

She blushed, and turned around to see Roxas and Naminé shooing her to the boy. Kairi bit her lip, but smiled nonetheless and ran back to the dance floor.

_**Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us fallin' in love again. So dance, dance like it's the last, last night of your life, life gon' get you right.**_

Again, she joined her partner and danced back to chest. Again, he placed his hands on her hips and his face very close to hers. She could feel his breath and smell his cologne. He was everything she could want, at this point in time anyway. He was exciting, cute, and a great dancer. In a word, perfect. Even his cologne was perfect. But Kairi wasn't a superficial girl. There was so much more than just looks and a two minute impression. But she couldn't explain why she was so attracted to this boy; she could just feel it in every fiber of her body.

Something kept gnawing at the back of her mind. Who was this boy and why was he so familiar? Everything about him screamed "once upon a time, we -" yet, Kairi couldn't imagine how she would forget such a boy. She knew every single boy at her school. Some had even asked her out. A couple had asked several times… Again, she inhaled his glorious scent. This time, for a second, she distinctly smelled roses.

Roses…roses…

_**Cuz baby tonight, the DJ got us fallin' in love again. Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us fallin' in love again. So dance, dance like it's the last, last night of your life, life gon' get you right.**_

Kairi gasped.

_**Cuz baby tonight, the DJ got us fallin' in love again.**_

Her eyes widened in realization and she whirled around to look him in his blue eyes. Her own said she understood, and then his glowed in happiness. He leaned down, and placed a soft peck on her lips. Kairi smiled shyly.

"Hey, Sora."


End file.
